Une relation approfondie
by JessSwann
Summary: Entre CoBP & DMC . Will va épouser Elizabeth. Seulement ... Son futur beau père va le confronter à un aspect de lui même qu'il préférerait garder caché... OS YAOI


_**Disclaimers : Les personnages sont tous à Disney (pauvre souris ... deviendrait malade si elle savait ce que j'en fais)**_

_**Bonjour et petite note : Cet OS est dédié à Sammy qui après avoir deviné vers quels méandres mon imagination perverse m'avait entrainée m'a vivement encouragée à coucher cette histoire sur le papier (enfin le clavier ) au lieu de faire taire mes instincts de slasheuse occasionnelle et dérangée ... Donc Sammy c'est pour toi (tu croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça tout de même ?) Et euh les autres si vous voulez lire et commenter ... ça marche aussi lol**_

_**Par ailleurs ... la version présentée ici est largement censurée ... si vous voulez des détails ... allez sur mon site (accessible depuis mon profil) vous trouverez l'intégralité de cette histoire dans "Les One Shot de JessSwann" (partie Yaoi et Yuri ) Sinon bonne lecture .....et .... REVIEWS ???????????????? **_

**Une relation approfondie **

Le soleil déclinait lentement sur la petite ville paisible de Port Royal lorsque, engoncé dans un costume tout neuf, William Turner se présenta à la demeure du Gouverneur. Le jeune homme était loin d'être à son aise en déclinant son identité au majordome (comme si ce dernier l'ignorait) inquiet depuis qu'il avait reçu, en début d'après midi, le mot du père d'Elizabeth lui indiquant de se présenter chez lui une fois son travail terminé. Angoissé, mille et une hypothèses le torturant, Will suivit son guide dans la maison du Gouverneur. Elizabeth avait elle changé d'avis ? Ou était ce le Gouverneur ? La gorge sèche et agité de toutes ces pensées contradictoires et affreuses, Will pénétra dans le petit salon vers lequel le domestique l'avait conduit.

Will pénétra dans la pièce, ne sachant quoi dire tandis que le Gouverneur congédiait le domestique

- Ça ira Gérald. Monsieur Turner et moi-même avons à parler. Veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange je vous prie. Nous nous servirons seuls.

Blême et angoissé, Will porta à peine attention au décor qui l'entourait, ignorant les lourdes tentures vertes assorties aux fauteuils et à la bergère qui meublaient la pièce. Droit comme un i, le jeune homme attendit que le Gouverneur prenne la parole, paralysé à l'idée que ce dernier ne lui refuse finalement la main de sa fille qu'il avait obtenue quelques mois plus tôt à sa grande surprise.

Weatherby Swann se retourna vers le jeune homme et un bon sourire éclaira ses traits

- Approchez Turner… Ne restez pas planté ainsi. Un verre ?

- Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur. Accepta Will paralysé par la peur.

Le gouverneur servit avec aisance deux verres en cristal et en tendit un à William.

- Un merveilleux whisky venu tout droit d'Irlande. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles mon garçon… Et bien asseyez vous. S'impatienta-t-il.

Will prit son verre d'une main tremblante et s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil tandis que le gouverneur s'installait confortablement face à lui.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes tandis qu'ils savouraient tout deux leur whisky, le breuvage inhabituel brûlant la gorge de Will mais le jeune homme était trop désireux de plaire pour s'en plaindre. Finalement le gouverneur se décida à prendre la parole

- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ?

- En effet monsieur. Répondit Will poliment, gardant ses mains sagement croisées autour de son verre.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais avoir l'assurance que la conversation que nous allons avoir restera strictement entre vous et moi. Commença le Gouverneur. En aucunes manières ou circonstances Elizabeth ou une quelconque personne ne doit être tenue au courant de ce qui se passera ou non dans cette pièce. Suis-je clair ?

Will déglutit et sentit sa main trembler autour de son verre. L'affaire devait être grave pour le Gouverneur habituellement si amène et bonhomme prenne autant de précautions … Peut être même que l'affaire en question concernait Elizabeth … Était elle en danger ou bien … Pire ? Se demanda le jeune homme sans savoir précisément ce que « pire » pouvait signifier.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit il avec raideur.

- Allons détendez vous mon garçon !! Lui enjoignit le gouverneur en finissant son verre d'un trait et en se resservant.

Tandis que, désireux de ne pas être en reste, Will terminait le sien de la même manière, il réalisa soudain que le père d'Elizabeth semblait aussi nerveux qu'il l'était lui-même, voir plus . Cette constatation, au lieu de le rassurer, redoubla son inquiétude et il tendit son verre au gouverneur d'une main tremblante.

Weatherby les resservit tout les deux et fit tourner pensivement son verre dans sa main avant de se décider à parler avec une sorte de craintive réticence

- Si je vous ai fait venir ce soir c'est parce que plusieurs choses me gênent Turner…

Will sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, voyant dans cette simple phrase la réalisation de ses pires craintes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais le gouverneur lui intima le silence d'un geste

- En premier lieu, je tiens à préciser que je ne doute pas de la sincérité des sentiments que vous portez à ma fille. Tout comme je suis conscient que ces derniers sont partagés. Cependant il est de mon devoir de père de soigner ses intérêts.

- Oui Monsieur. Lâcha Will, la bouche sèche et reprenant une gorgée de whisky pour se donner le courage d'entendre la suite

- Seulement amour et désir sont parfois deux choses … différentes et qui échappent à notre contrôle. Continua prudemment le gouverneur avant d'ôter sa perruque d'une main tremblante. Seigneur depuis quand fait il aussi chaud ici ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur. Crut bon de répondre Will avant de se mordre les lèvres devant le regard que lui jeta son hôte.

- Voyez vous William …Continua le gouverneur sans paraître s'être aperçu de l'interruption. L'amour, l'inclinaison du cœur et le désir charnel sont hélas parfois deux choses qui s'avèrent différentes et incompatibles. Me comprenez vous ?

Will hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu et le gouverneur soupira, les resservant une fois de plus.

- Je crains donc qu'il me faille être plus … explicite.

Will avala brutalement sa salive tandis que le gouverneur vidait à nouveau son verre et reprenait en évitant son regard

- William…. Est il bien exact que vous avez, il y a de cela deux semaines environ, rencontré un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow dans le port de Tortuga ?

Cette fois Will blêmit et ses doigts se contractèrent sur le verre qu'il tenait.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit il d'une voix tendue.

- Bien. Répondit Weatherby d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel Will termina son verre, inquiet à la pensée de ce que le gouverneur avait découvert.

- Je ne vous fais pas suivre… S'excusa presque le Gouverneur avant de reprendre. Mais on m'a rapporté qu'à l'occasion de cette disons rencontre, Sparrow et vous, vous êtes retrouvés dans une posture … inappropriée .

Rougissant et embarrassé, Will vida son verre d'un trait, les joues rouges au souvenir de l'étreinte brève mais délicieusement plaisante qui avait suivi sa rencontre fortuite avec le pirate.

- Je constate que vous comprenez à quoi je fais allusion. Déclara le gouverneur en le servant à nouveau

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, rempli de honte et de dégoût de lui-même, Will leva les yeux vers le père de sa fiancée avant de les baisser, ne réussissant pas à soutenir le regard de l'homme qui connaissait son secret.

- Monsieur je puis vous assurer que ce … cela ne se reproduira plus, je j'aime Elizabeth et je ferais en sorte de …

Le gouverneur l'arrêta d'un geste, prévenant ses paroles

- Ne vous justifiez pas Turner. Ne mentez pas non plus. Cela se reproduira. C'est-ce que j'ai essayé de vous expliquer en vous parlant de la différence entre l'amour et les désirs charnels. Je n'ai pas du être assez explicite sans doute. .. Soupira-t-il

Will baissa les yeux, rougissant encore plus de honte

- Allez vous le dire à Elizabeth ?

- Grand Dieu non ! Elle en mourrait ! S'exclama le gouverneur avec fougue avant de se reprendre. Je regrette juste que ma fille ait choisi un homme qui me ressemble autant … Même si … Finalement j'ai toujours su que vous étiez homme à entretenir de tels désirs

Bouleversé, perdu, Will but une nouvelle gorgée, tentant d'assimiler les paroles de son futur beau père. _Un homme qui lui ressemble autant ??? _Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…

- Oui. Confirma le gouverneur qui avait deviné sur son visage le cheminement de son raisonnement. Voyez vous William, comme vous , j'aimais profondément ma défunte épouse .. Mais mon corps ne sait se satisfaire pleinement que lorsque je suis en compagnie d'autres hommes …

Cet aveu inattendu finit de surprendre Will et le jeune homme déglutit , comprenant que les raisons qui motivaient l'invitation du gouverneur n'étaient peut être pas celles qu'il avait tout d'abord envisagées…

A cet instant, Weatherby parut gêné et reprit une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage

- Voyez vous William, il est rare de rencontrer dans notre monde un homme qui partage cette inclinaison pour son sexe .. Et je … Et bien disons que ma fille et moi-même avons des goûts communs. Finit il par lâcher.

Cette fois les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'une chaleur inattendue montait dans son bas ventre. Enfin il était compris. Enfin il était accepté et non condamné comme il l'avait si souvent redouté.

- Je n'ai pas la prestance de Sparrow… Et je ne suis sans doute pas le partenaire idéal… Sachant les liens que vous entretenez avec ma fille… Cependant ces mêmes liens sont aussi un gage de son ignorance. Pour vous comme pour moi. Continua le gouverneur avec une pointe d'hésitation

Will osa regarder le gouverneur dans les yeux avant de laisser son regard errer sur l'entrejambe gonflé de ce dernier qui confirmait de manière éclatante ses paroles.

- Je … Ne sais quoi dire … Murmura Will tandis que des images d'une réalité obscène et révoltante se formaient dans son esprit.

La bouche sèche, le jeune homme s'imagina possédé par le père de sa fiancée, revivant la volupté de son étreinte avec Jack. Il but une gorgée, s'imaginant malgré lui avec le gouverneur

Comprenant son hésitation, le gouverneur le resservit, frôlant au passage la main de son jeune invité .

- Si vous ne savez quoi dire … Et que vous le désirez … Agissez donc mon garçon…

Will lança un regard inquiet vers la porte que le gouverneur intercepta

- Personne ne la franchira William. Personne ne saura. Quoique vous décidiez je garderais votre secret aussi longtemps que vous garderez le mien.

Une onde de chaleur inonda le visage de Will et il se leva brusquement, les yeux plongés dans ceux, si semblables à ceux d'Elizabeth, de son père. Il fit un pas en direction du gouverneur, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Weatherby leva une main tremblante d'impatience dans sa direction et l'attira à lui. Enivré à la fois de désir et d'alcool, Will se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui sa main frôlant l'entrejambe gonflé du gouverneur qui gémit, perdant sa feinte maîtrise

Les instants qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un brouillard sensuel aux yeux de Will, le Gouverneur ayant de toute évidence une maîtrise parfaite des manières de satisfaire un homme qui lui serait entièrement soumis. Finalement, les deux hommes, le gouverneur dominant son jeune partenaire, finirent par se laisser aller dans un râle mutuel, leurs corps se séparant aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient épousés.

Essoufflé, Weatherby se retira lentement et remit son pantalon , les joues encore rouges d'excitation tandis qu'un Will tremblant appuyait sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil . Le cœur battant, le jeune homme songea que cette fois lui avait parue encore meilleure que la précédente, la sensation d'être comblé l'emplissant d'un plaisir indicible. Derrière lui, Weatherby se resservit lentement un verre, le regard perdu . Encore tremblant, Will ramassa son pantalon, n'osant regarder l'homme avec lequel il avait doublement trahi Elizabeth.

Le gouverneur fut une fois de plus le premier à briser le silence

- Rhabillez vous William. Et venez prendre un verre

William obéit et but à longs traits le whisky que lui tendait le gouverneur

- J'ose croire que je n'ai pas démérité Sparrow… Souffla le gouverneur, quêtant une approbation dans le regard de son jeune amant

- Non… Souffla Will encore étourdi de plaisir.

Les regards des deux hommes se rencontrèrent avant de se tourner avec vivacité vers la porte dont la porte s'ouvrit avec précipitation

William déglutit nerveusement en voyant Elizabeth, toute de mousseline verte (le même vert que celui des fauteuils qu'il avait pu observer de près) se précipiter vers lui avant de s'immobiliser dans une feinte retenue

- Will ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ignorais que tu devais venir, je serais rentrée plus tôt si j'avais su

- Elizabeth. Déglutit Will, ne sachant quoi lui dire

Le gouverneur, installé dans son fauteuil et un vague sourire aux lèvres s'immisça alors dans leur conversation.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Dit il à sa fille d'un air affable. William et moi avons mis à profit ce temps pour mieux nous connaître

Elizabeth , serrant les mains de Will dans les siennes, se retourna vers son père, l'air ravi

- Cela est bien vrai ?

- Entièrement vrai ma chérie. Confirma le gouverneur. Et je pense que Will et moi nous avons fait des progrès … Nous avons approfondit notre relation. Sourit il

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Elizabeth qui avait toujours eu le sentiment que son père n'acceptait son mariage qu'à contre cœur.

- Je vous laisse mes enfants… Sourit le gouverneur en se levant. Je suis à présent certain que vous prendrez soin de ma fille William et que rien ne viendra entacher son bonheur.

Will rencontra le regard du gouverneur et sourit à son tour, soulagé

- Merci de votre confiance Gouverneur Swann… Serait ce présomptueux de ma part de penser que nous approfondirons de nouveau notre relation ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton hardi

- Cela va de soi William. Sourit Weatherby avant de sortir, laissant seuls William et une Elizabeth ravie par l'entente aussi subite qu'inattendue de son père et de son fiancé.


End file.
